


Numb

by highflyerwings



Category: Dexter (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter corners a soulless Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

This guy was Mozart.  Methodic, quick, clean.  Untraceable.  Unless you’re someone like me.  Someone who could see the signs, track the pattern.  Except this guy didn’t have a pattern.  No calling card, no signature, just shoot-to-kill.  Like he was clearing a path.  The only thing that gave him away was the small trickle of burned remains that followed him from Gainesville to Miami.

But why burn the bones?

I looked up his file.  Mom died when he was six months old.  Burned up in a house fire.  Since then, it looks like dad kept him and his brother on the move.  Temporary homes in trailer parks and second rate motels across the country, jumping from school to school, holed up for a few weeks before they were on the move again.  He graduated top of his class though, with a full-ride to Stanford.  Law student.  Good, too.  All the makings of a big-shot lawyer, until his sophomore year when his girlfriend died.

Apartment fire.

Mom and his girl.  Both died in fires.  Hmm.  Maybe that was it.  Maybe that was his M-O.  Re-creating their deaths, maybe?

No.

These weren’t ritualistic kills.  They were too random, too frequent.  So, what then?

Since he left Stanford it was back to rest-stop vending machines, a different motel every other night, and a brother with a sketchy criminal record by his side.  Until six months ago.  Big brother settled down and left this guy on his own.

I tracked him for weeks.  Kept my eye on him as he made his way southward and finally showed up in town a week and a half ago with three other guys and a girl.  The Campbells: a family with the same dodgy history as this guy’s and who I’d worry about later if I needed to.  But right now they were safe.  They weren’t who I wanted.  Weren’t who I needed.

I needed Sam Winchester.

The thing about monsters is that we all know where to look.  Where to spot our own kind.  It’s just a matter of what we do when we’re cornered that makes us truly unique.

And right now, this one was opening his eyes...

\----

  
“ _Finally_.  You had me worried.  I thought you might have checked out early.  Had to give you a double dose.  I mean, do you realize how _large_ you are?”

“Wha--” Sam struggled sluggishly against the bonds holding him down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the start of a Dexter/SPN crossover I started a few years back and never quite finished. I don't have plans to finish it now, unless someone out there is dying for me to. I just dig what I've got and wanted to dust it off and share it with whoever was interested since it's never really seen the light of day. Let me know what you think.


End file.
